My Love
by Ninna Tendo
Summary: La presentación de Viktor y Yuuri patinando en parejas tuvo un lindo final felíz, que marca el comienzo de una historia hermosa... quien sabe lo que genera (DRABBLES CONTÍNUOS; MÚSICA DE POR MEDIO; OC's)
1. Mi Amor

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Sólo los tomé prestados para este pequeño shotcito. Me inspiró una canción.**

-Y ahora, en parejas por primera vez, la gran leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico Viktor Nikiforov, y su pupilo, Yuuri Katsuki, gran promesa japonesa para el mundo del hielo.- anunciaban los altoparlantes de la pista de hielo en Barcelona, España.

Las manos de dos amores se mantenían firmes y apretadas la una a la otra para no caer creyendo que soñaban.

Entraron al hielo y mirando a Yuuri, su atuendo era un pantalón tipo leggin, negro desde abajo y subiendo, cambiaba a color púrpura, luego su camisa de vestir continuaba con el color hasta llegar al cuello, donde se tornaba rosa bebé y blanco al final, de botones y manga larga, con su cabello hacia atrás con una liga negra, el cual creció un poco más abajo de las mejillas. Se posicionó en medio de la pista mirando hacia abajo.

Viktor tenía exactamente el mismo atuendo, pero sus colores eran desde el negro hasta el azul claro, y blanco hasta arriba, y se había dejado crecer un poco su cabello, atándolo como cuando sus tiempos de junior. Estaba posicionado detrás de Yuuri, con su brazo derecho rodeándolo y pegándolo a él, el otro brazo flexionado, con su mano izquierda en el cuello ajeno, y comenzó la canción.

 ** _My love, leave yourself behind,_**

 ** _Beat inside me, leave you blind._**

 ** _My love, you have found peace,_**

 ** _You were searching for relief._**

La rutina dió comienzo, Yuuri miró hacia arriba, dejando que la mano puesta en su cuello le guiara hacia atrás completamente, dando inicio a una cargada, para luego soltarlo y que se deslizara suavemente por el hielo. Viktor inició una serie de pasos acompasados a la música mientras que Yuuri daba vueltas a su alrededor conforme se deslizaba el peliplata, hasta que sus miradas se conectaron.

 ** _Viktor_**

 **You gave it all, gave into the call,**

 **You took a chance and you took a fall for us**

 **You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully,**

 **You taught me honor, you did it for me.**

 _Así es Yuuri, me diste una oportunidad cuando llegué a tí, y me amaste. Me enseñaste a amar, me enseñaste lo que es el honor, y te has entregado de corazón._

Viktor y Yuuri quedaron uno junto al otro para hacer un triple axel, que salió perfecto. Saltos sencillos, para luego quedar juntos de frente al otro, Viktor puso su brazo izquierdo en la cintura de Yuuri y este pasó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Viktor, sus caras a centímetros.

 ** _Yuuri_**

 **Today you will sleep away,**

 **You will wait for me, my love.**

 **Now I am strong, you gave me all,**

 **You gave all you've had, and now I am whole.**

 _Viktor, oh Viktor. ¿Cuánto he esperado por alguien como tú? Gracias a tí, soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Lo diste todo por mí, y ahora me siento completo._

Luego de su danza combinada, se sueltan y hacen un Salchow triple, increíble. Otra combinación de pasos, para luego separarse cada uno pero haciendo la misma rutina.

 ** _Viktor_**

 **My love, leave yourself** **behind,**

 **Beat inside me, leave you blind.**

 **My love, look what you can do,**

 **I am mending, I'll be with you.**

 _Yuuri, me tienes atado a tí. No te atrevas a soltarte de mí, ni tampoco te alejes de mí, me tienes rogando y no te has dado cuenta._

Quad Loop, combinación de pasos, Yuuri posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Viktor, éste casi arrodillado en el hielo se desliza con su amado recargado en su espalda.

 ** _Yuuri_**

 **You took my hand, added a plan.**

 **You gave me your heart, I asked you to dance with me.**

 **You loved honeslty, gave what you could release, oh...**

 _Viktor, mi vida era un total derrumbe hasta que llegaste, cambiaste mi mundo por completo. Sólo te pedí ayuda, y terminé junto a tí, y espero que sea por siempre. Me has dado tanto amor, como te lo he dado yo._

Viktor carga a Yuuri, un brazo bajo las piernas y el otro en su espalda, éste le acaricia el rostro en modo cariñoso con la mano izquierda y la derecha está en el cuello del otro.

 ** _V y Y_**

 **I know in peace you'll go,**

 **I know relief is yours.**

 **Now I am strong, you gave me all,**

 **You gave all you've had, and**

 **Now I am whole...**

 **My Love...**

 **My Love, leave yourself behind.**

 **Beat inside me, I'll be with you...**

 _Te amo, mi amor. No me dejes nunca ni te vayas de mi vida, eres todo para mí. Tu mera presencia me basta y me sobra para ser felíz, siempre estaré contigo._

Se sueltan, un gran Quad Lutz, Triple Loop, combinación de pasos, y terminan en medio de la pista, las manos de Yuuri en el rostro de Viktor, y éste lo sujeta de la cintura.

Luego, Viktor se arrodilla, y saca de un bolsillo escondido de su guante un anillo y Yuuri se lleva las manos a la cara, las tribunas no tardan en alzar gritos de emoción y un "¡Dí que sí!" a todo pulmón.

 _-Yuuri, éste tiempo contigo ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Quiero pasar el resto de ella y la eternidad contigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _-V-¡Viktor!_

 _-¿Qué dices Yuuri? ¿Hacemos historia juntos?_

 _-S-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ QUIERO!_

Viktor puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su pareja, y éste no lo pensó: se lanzó a los brazos de su amado cuando estuvo en pié, y el público hizo ovación.

Esa noche, nada era más hermoso que la felicidad que irradiaba la pareja Nikiforov-Katsuki desde el gran podio que pusieron en medio de la pista para anunciar bien su compromiso. Mientras la gente aplaudía, las cámaras fotografiaban, y televisaban a nivel mundial, una linda conversación surgió.

 _-Yuuri, te amo._

 _-Te amo Viktor, te amo mucho._

 _-Te amé desde que te ví llegar._

 _-Más bien, tú llegaste a mi casa, te presentaste desnudo frente a mí, y me dijiste que me entrenarías para ganar el oro juntos._

 _-Pues gané mucho más que oro... Me gané tu corazón._

 _-Vitya... Te amo._

 _-Yo te amo aún más..._

La conversación se selló con un beso, que para muchos pareció un lindo momento, pero para Viktor y Yuuri, era el comienzo de su bella historia...

 **La canción utilizada es _My Love_ de Sia Furler.**

 **Estaba aburrida xD comenten y compartanlo. ¡Besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	2. Junto A Tí

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores.**

 **Hay OC's en este shot.**

 ** _Narradora_**

-Karla, hay que comenzar de nuevo.

-Pero Vitaliy, ¡todos ibamos bien!

-Pues siento que algo le falta...

El hermano de Viktor y su banda ensayaban unas canciones para un after-party al que asistirían, y él invitó a Viktor y Yuuri para que les opinaran. Estaban en el estudio de música de la casa de Vitaliy, Viktor y Yuuri sentados en un cómodo sofá viendo a los chicos.

-Tolya, ¿qué quieres transmitir con la canción?- preguntó Yuuri, y dió un sorbo a su jugo de frutas.

-Es...es que no sé si hay algo que transmitir.- respondió Vitaliy.

-Confía en él Tolya, para las rutinas que hace, siempre busca la manera de llevar un mensaje con sus canciones.- aportó Viktor, con su cerveza en mano.

-Pues... ¿qué sugieres Yuuri?- inquirió Karla, la baterista, quien usaba la batería eléctrica para esta canción.

-Sí, brinda tu opinión amigo.- dijo Kyle, el bajista.

-Yo quiero saber también mi amor, a ver si él tiene una idea.- dijo Julia, la esposa de Vitaliy, en el teclado.

-Bueno, ¿te importa si interpreto yo la pieza y tratas de _ver_ lo que deberías hacer?- dijo Yuuri, Viktor se sorprende pues su prometido es normalmente tímido.

-Como quieras... ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?- dijo Vitaliy quitándose su guitarra eléctrica.

-Claro, aprendí en Detroit con un amigo.- se acercó a Vitaliy y tomó la guitarra, pasó su cuerpo por la correa y se acomodó, se quitó los lentes y los dejó en la mesita que estaba frente al sofá y corrió sus cabellos hacia atrás; se transformó en _Eros_ de nuevo. -A la de tres: 1, 2, 3...- y comenzó la melodía, Yuuri miraba a Viktor mientras tocaba, y Vitaliy se sentó al lado de su hermano. Como ya había oído la letra miles de veces, Yuuri sólo confió en su corazón para dejarse llevar.

 **Lonely eyes been watching me,**

 **I can see what you want me to see,**

 **I wanna be close to you.**

 **All we need now is this dark,**

 **dancing shadows** **move on to white walls,**

 **I wanna be close to you.**

 _Sí Viktor, desde que llegaste a mí, sabía que me observabas, y yo ví lo que tú querías que yo viera. Sólo somos tú y yo, y ésta melodía._

-No va nada mál, digo, apenas empezó pero-- Viktor interrumpe a Vitaliy.

-Shhh, me están _hablando_...- el peliplata se inclina hacia adelante, suelta su cerveza y apoya sus codos sobre las rodillas, cruza las manos y apoya su mentón en ellas.

 **Heavy eyes been watching me,**

 **rhythms, beats and melodies,**

 **they make me get close to you.**

 **Other guys will sell you tricks,**

 **tell your lies to get them fixed,**

 **don't let them get close to you.**

 _Con cada paso que das, cada vez que patinas para mí, la música que dices que hago con mi cuerpo, todo me dice que me observas. Quien sabe cuantos intentan zafarte de mí, así que ahuyenta a quien sea para que no te roben de mí, quiero estar junto a tí._

-...es magnífico.- dice Vitaliy.

-¿Qué cosa? Ah, ¿tienes ya un "más o menos" claro de lo que _hace_ mi Yuuri?- se sonríe Viktor.

-Algo así...- responde el chico tatuado mientras fija la vista en su esposa.

Yuuri mueve sus caderas de lado a lado al compás de la música mientras toca, y Viktor siente que el calor sube a sus mejillas, y la parte que viene ahora, todos cantan a un tono de voz moderado para que la voz de Yuuri sobresalga;

 **(Give me fire, give me fire,)**

 **It'll burn all your fear away.**

 **(Give me fire, give me fire,)**

 **It'll burn all your fear away.**

 **(Give me fire, give me fire,)**

 **It'll burn all your fear away.**

 **(Give me fire, give me fire,)**

 **It'll burn all your fear away, it'll burn all your fear away...**

 _Mi amor, me quemas con tu mirada y sabes que es así, haces que mis miedos se vayan, haces que mi "Yo" se transforme, te llevas mis temores con sólo estar junto a mí, y tengo tu nombre marcado en mi piel._

-Yuuri~...- dijo Viktor, mientras analizaba la mirada que le daba el japonés, cargada de pasión al _hablarle_ a su hermoso ruso.

-Tengo ya la idea, sólo debo _sentír_ lo que canto, y...- Vitaliy se dió cuenta que su hermano no prestaba nada de atención, y le dió algo de risa, pero se reservó los comentarios. -...orita te digo.

 **I still got my eyes on you, baby,**

 **I still got my eyes on you, baby.**

 **I still got my eyes on you, baby,**

 **I still got my eyes on you, baby.**

 **(I wanna be close to you...)**

 **I still got my eyes on you, baby,**

 **I still got my eyes on you, baby.**

 **I still got my eyes on you, baby,**

 **I still got my eyes on you, baby.**

 **(I wanna be close to you...)**

 _Y puedo ver ahora, más que ayer, que aún me observas con la misma pasión que antes, y la que vendrá en la eternidad, y yo sigo con mis orbes café puestos en tí, y jamás observaría a nadie más, quiero siempre estar contigo._

Poco a poco la densidad de la música bajaba, pero Yuuri no podía dejar de mirar a Viktor, quien sintió que su prometido le _comunicó_ su sentir, y eso lo enamoró aún más de Yuuri, si es que se puede estar más enamorado. El grupo culminó y las palmadas de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar.

-Eso estuvo increíble, deberías de cantarla tú mañana en la noche.- dice Vitaliy a su cuñado.

-Eh, que lindo chiste, me cuesta presentarme en el hielo, ni hablar de cantar frente a un montón de personas...- *chirrido de grillos* -¿Hablas en serio?

-Es en serio.- dijo Vitaliy, y la cara que puso le recordó al cien por ciento como cuando Viktor habla _en serio_.

-¡Ah! Ustedes dos me dan miedo...- dijo Yuuri y Viktor reía.

-No va a ser tan malo Yuuri, vamos. Te divertirás...- Viktor abrazó a su prometido y le dió un beso de esquimal.

-Está bien, ¡pero te quiero cerca donde pueda verte!- apresuró a decir Yuuri tomando a Viktor por las mejillas.

-Claro, siempre estaré cerca de tí mi Yuuri.- dijo Viktor, y luego de un rato de risas, snacks y más música, acabó el ensayo y todo el mundo a sus casas. Viktor le _dijo_ a Yuuri todo lo que entendió esa noche...

 **al otro día, en la fiesta de la noche**

-Viktor, estoy nervioso...

-Lo harás bien, ya van a llamarte.

-¿Y si me equivoco?

-Estarás bien Yuuri.- lo abrazó y lo besó. -Déjame ver a _Eros_ de nuevo.

-Claro. Te amo.- dijo Yuuri todo rojo.

-Te amo Yuuri, estaré en primera fila.

Y cuando Yuuri iba a responderle:

- **Ahora para continuar con el show, la sorpresa esperada, el medallista de plata de patinaje artístico de Japón y prometido de nuestro pentacampeón Viktor Nikiforov, ¡Yuuri Katsuki!**

Los gritos y aplausos en el lugar eran millones, y Viktor desde la sección VIP dió una mirada a su amado, la cual fue devuelta por él, mientras que con su boca articulaba las palabras "Close To You". Después de presentarse, comenzaron la melodía, y dos corazones de naciones distintas viajaron al recuerdo de la noche anterior, rememorando que siempre estarán _cerca uno del otro..._

 **¡Wow, este sí me sacó muchas ideas a flote! Bueno, cualquier review, follow y favorite será como oasis en el desierto para mí hehehehe xD saludos. ¡Arigato al review del capitulo anterior, besos!**

 **¡Davai!**

 **(La canción que tomé prestada es _Close To You_ del grupo Neon Trees. ¡Oiganla para que se hagan la idea de las miraditas de nuestro OTP!)**


	3. Best Day Of My Life

**Había dejado éstos drabbes olvidados.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores.** **Algún OC es mío.**

 ** _Narradora_**

-Iosif...- llamaba Yuuri -. Iosif Nikiforov ¿dónde te habrás metido?

Llevaba más de siete minutos buscando por toda la casa a su pequeño hijo de seis años. Acababa de darle una ducha porque Viktor los llevaría a cenar afuera ése viernes 4 de Julio, perfecto día para el nacimiento de su lindo retoño.

De pronto, oye un tarareo y alguien marcando ritmo. Al asomarse por la rendija de la puerta perteneciente a la habitación de su hijo, lo ve con su ropa interior igualita a la que usa su padre; calzoncillos negros. Unos lentes de sol negros cubriendo sus ojos ambar y su cabello gris suelto le llegaba a sus hombros. Vió que le dió "play" a su reproductor de música y empezó a bailar y cantar desordenado.

 **I had a dream so big** **and loud, I jump so high I touch the clouds, oh oh... I stretch my hands up to the sky, we dance with monsters thru the night, oh oh...**

-Se está divirtiendo pero Viktor se va a molestar si no estamos listos...- dijo Yuuri mientras se debatía entre sacar su móvil y grabar a su bebé o entrar a interrumpir su improvisado concierto.

 **I'm never gonna look back no, I'm never gonna give it up no. Please don't wake me now.**

El nipón no tenía el corazón para interrumpir la felicidad de su pequeño que brincaba y bailaba frente al espejo, imaginando tener una gran multitud frente a él.

 **Oh, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-ife. Oh, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-ife.**

-Espero que termine rápido antes que Viktor llegue...- pensó el azabache, pero antes de poder irse, su pequeño había notado la presencia y abrió más la puerta.

-¿Quieres cantar conmigo papito?- preguntó Iosif sosteniendo unos lentes de sol para su papá -. ¡Te veràs muy bien con éstos!

-Mi amor, tu padre va a llegar pronto y nos va a tomar tarde. ¿Y si lo hacemos cuando vengamos?

-Es que quiero ahora. Más tarde me dormiré- dijo, haciendo los ojos de cachorrito que tanto hace Viktor -. _Onegai shimasu~_ (por favor)

-Ya ya- quitó sus lentes de marco azul y se puso los de sol, entraron a la habitación y Yuuri dispuso a bailar con su hijo.

 **I howled at the moon with friends**

 **And then the sun came crashing in, oh oh. But all the possibilities, no limits just epiphanies, oh oh.**

Cantaban divertidos, de un lado a otro. Vociferaron el coro, sin percatarse de que estaban siendo grabados por un ojiazul, que tenía de cómplice al dulce Makkachin.

-Shh, quieto Makka~- el perrito entendió.

 **I hear a calling outside my window, I feel it in my soul. The stars are burning so bright, the sun will show till midnight. I say we lose control!**

Cuando padre e hijo pensaron que estaban completamente sólos, de la nada sale un platinado con una bufanda de rosas azules artificiales y unos lentes de sol, junto con su móvil aún grabando el jocoso momento, provocando casi un infarto en su esposo, pero éste le siguió la corriente.

-¡Papi! ¡Canta, canta!

-Claro mi amor...

 **This is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-ife. Oh, this is gonna be the best day of my life, my li-i-i-ife.**

- _This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gotta be the best day of my life-_ canturreó el niño, y sus padres le abrazaron para culminar -. _My li-i-i-ife!_

-Se estaban divirtiendo mucho... ¿Porqué mejor no nos quedamos y celebramos aquí?

-No, Iosif quiere salir- el pequeño se paró en su cama con los brazos cruzados -. Iosif quiere salir.

- _Okay okay_ , ya entendí. Prepárense entonces, por lo que veo ya se ducharon. Yo me preparo y nos vamos- abrazó tierno a su hijo para darle un beso en su coronilla.

Al estar listos, salieron de su apartamento en Hasetsu, y fueron a cenar a un lindo restaurante, donde por pedido del ruso mayor, los empleados y la gerente del local cantaron "Cumpleaños Felíz" al retoño de su amor y de Yuuri. La pasaron en grande y tomaron muchas fotos, pero pronto el chiquillo dió indicios de somnolencia.

-¿Bebé tiene sueño?- preguntó Yuuri acunando a su hijo tal cual si aún tuviese un año de edad en sus brazos.

-Bebé...- bostezó -. Bebé quiere ir a casa...- y finalmente, cerró los ojos.

Yuuri miró a su esposo, éste entendió y fue directo a pagar la cuenta. Se marcharon a casa, y el niño a pesar de ser un bambino de siete años recién cumplidos, tenía la altura de un chico de nueve y pesaba un poco. Yuuri lo cargaba en su espalda, pero ya los años como patinador más su embarazo le tomó muchas vitaminas de su cuerpo y le estaban cobrando factura. Viktor vió la situación y en menos de un segundo, cargaba a su hijo.

Así llegaron a la casa, y Yuuri insistió en levantar al niño para darle un baño.

-Está muy cansado, Yuuri amor. Que a primera hora de la mañana lo haga.

-Pero Vitya~

-Yo me encargo de que se duche. Vé y tú hazlo mientras yo lo acomodo en su cama.

-Bueno... Pues, descanza bebé. _YA lyublyu tebya...-_ dijo Yuuri, conmoviendo al ruso en el momento, pues dijo a su hijo _Te amo_ en el idioma natal de su esposo, y besó la frente del pequeño.

Cuando Viktor acomodó a Iosif en su camita, fue directo a encontrarse con que su esposo lo esperaba en la tina llena de agua, sentado y sumergido hasta el cuello.

-Quiero un rato contigo. Vamos a ducharte. Y digo ducharte realmente, no celebres...- rió el azabache al ver el repentino cambio de alegría a puchero en su esposo.

-De todos modos, _this is the best day of my life, my li-i-i-ife..._ \- y se metió a la ducha, disfrutaron de un tremendo baño oloroso y se fueron directo a la cama.

-Tú e Iosif son mi vida- declaró Viktor mientras acercaba la espalda bronceada de Yuuri a su pecho desnudo y lo abrazó como si no hubiese mañana.

-Sin ustedes, YO no tengo vida. Los amo.

-¡Yuuriii!~- besó la mejilla de su esposo.

-Infantíl.

-¡Oye! Yo no-- abruptamente fue callado por unos japoneses labios sobre los suyos -. Soy el hombre más infantíl del mundo cuando gustes...

Y así, entre besos y caricias bobas, se entregaron al mundo de los sueños, dando por hecho que ése día fue de los mejores de sus vidas.

 **¡Bello! Hehehe lo debía. Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**

 **(La canción es _Best Day Of My Life_ de _American Authors.)_**


	4. Enamorado y malcriado

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de personas y lugares; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales.**

 ** _Narradora_**

-Oye, ya no llores mi amor, tranquilo.

-Pero papá... Mellisa Mei es muy linda, no, demasiado linda para ése mocoso... ése idiota.

-¡Iosif, sin malas palabras!

Padres e hijo, /incluyendo un retoño en camino en la pancita del japonés/ estaban en el apartamento que Viktor había conservado para sus vacaciones. Se habían encontrado con unas amistades que también y por casualidad estaban de paseo por Rusia, y además estaban felices por el segundo bebé de la pareja, y ellos tenían su propia criatura también, la cual habían llamado Mellisa Mei De La Iglesia-Ji, pero... había problemas.

-Ya verá ese condenado. ¡Mira que hacerla llorar!- trató de levantarse del sofá, pero su padre lo apachurró en un abrazo asfixiante -. ¡Papá estás pesado!

-Cálmate, a mi tampoco me agradaba su padre pero nadie le va a quitar lo tonto. Su hijo lo heredó, así que no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso. Sólo debes pelear por lo que quieres.

-Viktor, es la primera vez que te oigo darle un buen consejo...- dijo el azabache, con sus cinco meses en evidencia, y poniendo un bowl de frutas en la mesita de enfrente al sofá.

-Yuuri~ trato de ser un padre ejemplar. No ayudas.

-Sí, sí ayuda. Eres pésimo.

-Iosif, no insultes a tu padre.

-¡Pero tú lo haces papi!- Yuuri le dió uma mirada cortante -. Ya, me rindo. ¡Ugh Mellisaaa!- se fue corriendo a la habitación que ocupaba cada qur iban a Rusia.

-Yuuri, debiste dejarlo. Está muy molesto con el pequeño Leroy, necesita descargarse- abrazó a su japonés y le hacía cariñitos en la barriga mientras éste mordía una fresa.

-No es correcto Viktor. Necesita canalizar su ira, pero no de ése modo. Tiene ya casi doce años. Que piense bien.

Iban a seguir hablando, pero una voz los interrumpió; era su hijo que cantaba. Si bien el patinaje había unido a ambos, la música era la pasión de Iosif Nikiforov-Katsuki. El chico era prodigio con la guitarra, el piano y la batería.

-¿Qué canta? Está en español. ¿Quién le enseñó español?- preguntó Yuuri mirando a su esposo.

-Creo que fue la misma Mellisa, recuerda que los Leroy y los De La Iglesia viven en Hasetsu también y todos van a la misma escuela, y la media hermana de Leo es mexicana, le enseña español también a su sobrina.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- preguntó, Viktor sabía español, y podía escuchar la pequeña tristeza con la que Iosif cantaba.

 **Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña y tu no sabes que soy yo. Alguien te piensa, constantemente, alguien te busca y por fín te encontró. Alguien te amó, alguien soy yo.**

-Pero él está muy pequeño para pensar en cosas así... Es mi bebé.

-Nuestro bebé Yuuri, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero como bien dijiste, ya está más grande- besó su frente -. Ven, vamos a oirlo.

Se pusieron de pie y se pegaron a la puerta de la habitación. Viktor traducía cada estrofa cantada por el chico.

 **Yo no pido nada más que estar felíz si tú lo estás. Y sentirte bien, aunque no sepas quién, quién te quiere sin más, por encima del bien y del mal.**

 **Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña y tu no sabes que soy yo. Alguien te piensa, constantemente, alguien te busca y por fín te encontró. Alguien soy yo.**

-Oh Iosif... no hagas llorar a tu _madre_...- el japonés frotaba su vientre mientras esuchaba cada traducción de los labios de su esposo y la voz de su hijo.

 **En el fondo de mi vida no me queda otra salida que no seas tú.**

 **Tú no sabes quién soy yo, no sé quién eres tú. Ya somos dos...**

 **Alguien te quiere, alguien te espera, alguien te sueña y tu no sabes que soy yo. Alguien te piensa, constantemente, alguien te busca y por fín te encontró. Alguien te amó, alguien soy yo.**

 **Alguien te amó, alguien soy yo... Mmm...**

-Mei... _Hermosa_...- dijo Iosif suspirando en español.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Yuuri en secreto.

-Hermosa. ¡Mi hijo está enamorado!

-¡Viktor!

-¡¿Ehh?!- soltó la guitarra y abrió más la puerta -. ¡¿Cuánto llevan ahí?!

-Lo suficiente. Estas enamorado~- canturreó el peliplata con una sonrisa ladina en su boca.

-¡Claro que no, calvo!

1, 2, 3... Ardió Troya.

-¡YURI PLISETSKY ME VA A ESCUCHAR!- estalló Viktor mientras su esposo e hijo querían ahogar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de sus bocas.

 ** _Más tarde..._**

-Lo siento, no pensé que fuera a adaptar esa manera de expresarse.

Yuri y Yuuri tomaban un té en la sala de la casa de Lilia y Yakov mientras Otabek y Viktor hablaban afuera con él, y la pequeña Becky Altin-Plisetsky de cinco añitos que brincaba alegre en la espalda de su padre.

-Es que está enamoradito de la hija de los De La Iglesia y el hijo de los Leroy parece querer hacerle competencia- dijo Yuuri.

-Mmm... otro _baka_...- dijo Yuri -. Que mi sobrino no se deje tan fácil, Connor es un tonto como su padre- dió un sorbo a su taza, Yuuri iba a hablar pero su hijo entró corriendo a querer decirle algo.

-¡Papá papá

-¿Qué sucede Iosif?

-Mei me preguntó si tenía planes esta noche...- le mostró el mensaje de la chica a su papá en su móvil.

-Mmm... Pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero que tu padre vaya contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! El viejo me avergüenza con sus muestras de afecto.

-¡Iosif Nikiforov-Katsuki! Si quieres salir hoy, más te vale disculparte conmigo- amenazó Viktor parado el la sala junto a Otabek que recién había llegado a su lado con la niña -. ¡Deja de reírte Yurio!

-Parece que después de todo, sí se parece a mí a pesar de no tener sangre...

-Ay Yura- dijo el mayor Altin casi riendo -. Lo siento Viktor...

Iosif los ignoró olímpicamente para seguir escribiéndose con Mei.

 _Alguien te amó, alguien soy yo..._

 **Malditos enamorados que me dan diabetes... Así soy yo hahahaha. Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**

 **(La canción es _Alguien Soy Yo_ de _Enrique Iglesias._ )**


	5. Amor de Hermano Mayor

**Hola, espero que hayan par de lectores por ahí. Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Los OC son míos.**

 **Iosif;** **15 años.**

 ** _Narradora_**

-¡Mamá Cerdito! La mocosa no quiere dormir.

-¡Iosif Haruka Nikiforov-Katsuki, no le hables así a tu _madre_!

-Viktor, ya me acostumbré. Además, ya acordamos que con eso el no me falta el respeto- lo mira fijo -. Me sorprende que uses su nombre completo.

La familia Nikiforov-Katsuki estaba en su casa en Hasetsu, Japón. Habían llegado de un show de talentos al cual su hijo mayor había asistido, y ganó. Todos estaban contentos, pero había alguien que a la hora de dormir, no daba tregua.

-Es que es tan largo que me da flojera- Viktor hizo puchero, que le causó gracia a su marido.

-Realmente estás viejo- dijo el hijo de ambos, haciendo que su padre ruso diera un suspiro dramático -. Talvez tiene hambre. ¿A que no, kobuta?- dijo el peligris oscuro mirando a su hermanita.

-Tu hermana tiene nombre, Iosif- dijo Viktor, y cuando estaba a punto de decirlo, Yuuri se le adelantó.

-Tu me llamas así a pesar de que te digo que no lo hagas.

 _Touché._

-Bueno, por algún lado debe aprender respeto, Yuuri amor. Falta que un día Yurio y él planeen raparme la cabeza y decir que es producto de ser mayor- _Por no decir la palabra "viejo"-_ pensó Viktor abrazando a su esposo.

-Bien. Iosif, ¿podrías llamarme a mí y a tu hermana por nuestros apelativos para que papá esté conforme?- el aludido asintió suspirando -. ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil.

-Bien mamá. Veré si Lany quiere comer- la cargó de la cuna y se la llevó a la cocina.

La pequeña Aimi Svetlana tenía sus buenos tres añitos, era toda una rusa-japonesa bien chibi y mimada por sus padres. Era de cabello color cobre oscuro y unos ojos azul indigo preciosos.

Y ahora mismo, su ceño fruncido era igual al de mami Kobuta-- perdon, Mami Yuuri.

-Bien mi amor, pero no le des nada frío.

-¿Crees que con un biberón calientito baste?- preguntó el mayor antes de salir con la bebé.

-Me leíste la mente. ¡Qué inteligente es mi niño!- dijo Yuuri, abrazando (asfixiando) a Viktor, que de igual modo estaba felíz.

-¡Mamá por Dios! Ven Leny, vamos a alimentarte...- y desapareció con las mejillas sonrosadas. Su cabello estaba tan largo como el de su padre en años Junior del patinaje, pero algo cambió; su color era un gris más oscuro.

Pronto tendría la apariencia de su _madre_ , sólo que con cabello largo.

 ***cocina***

-A ver Leny, ¿te tomas el _bibí_ y a dormir?

- _Ñno._

-Svetlaaa, ¡quiero dormir por amor a la Vírgen de los calvos!

- _¡Haruka!_ \- se oyó el grito desde la habitación matrimonial; su papi tenía el orgullo pendiendo de un hilo gracias a él y a su tío Yurio.

-¡E-Era broma! Bien, ¿qué hago? ¡Oh ya sé!

 **¿Dónde vas a dormir, mi conejín?**

 **En mi cuevita que está en el jardín.**

 **¿Dónde vas a dormir, mi conejín?**

 **Con mi mamita allá en el jardín.**

 **Duerme así el conejín...**

Comenzó a tararear una canción en español que escuchó a los De La Iglesia-Ji cantar al bebé de los Leroy para calmarlo. Le pidió a Mellissa que se la enseñara para su hermanita y así lo hizo.

No se fijó que sus papis le espiaban en la columna que unía la cocina con el pasillo que daba al baño y al _walk-in_ closet.

- ** _¿Dónde vas a dormir, tierno gorrión? En mi nidito que está en el rincón. ¿Dónde vas a dormir tierno gorrión? Con mi mamita y otro pichón. Duerme en su nido el gorrión._** _¿Verdad que sí bebé?-_ le hablaba español a su hermanita, esta chupaba su biberón acostada en la mecedora de la sala, la cual Iosif había mudado a la cocina para poder tener acceso rápido ahí.

- _Ihgpttff... Iosipfff-_ la pequeña había sacado el biberón de su boca, riendo y llamando a su hermano mayor, el cual le introdujo de nuevo el biberónque estaba a mitad en la boca.

 **¿Dónde vas a dormir, mi conejín?**

 **En mi cuevita que está en el jardín.**

 **¿Dónde vas a dormir, mi conejín?**

 **Con mi mamita allá en el jardín.**

 **Duerme así el conejín.**

Tan tierno, sus papis ya tenían integrada la costumbre de padrino Phichito; lo estaban grabando.

-Vitya- dijo Yuuri en susurro -. Se ven tan tiernos.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé...- dió un beso en la sien de su esposo y siguió mirando.

Yuuri se había dado la tarea de aprender español, porque a veces su hijo se quejaba en dicho idioma cuando era castigado y Viktor tenía la mala costumbre de suprimir una risa. La cuestión no era eso; es que no sabía disimular para nada.

En fín, Yuuri entendía un más o menos de las tiernas palabras que su hijo cantaba.

 **¿Dónde vas a dormir dulce bebé?**

 **Con mi mamita yo estaré.**

 **¿Dónde vas a dormir, dulce bebé?**

 **Con mi mamita descansaré.**

- ** _Duerme tranquilo el bebé..._** Eso pequeña, duerme para que mami y papi descansen. Jugaste mucho hoy, te divertiste de maravilla con la abuela Hiroko- la bebé entendió el nombre de su _nanna_ y frunció el ceño aunque estuviese casi dormida -. Yo también quería quedarme con Makka y nanna, pero sabes que están ayudando a Tití Mari con nuestra prima- besó la frente de la niña -. La semana que viene, iremos.

- _Uhmm... Ohyazuhmi nazshai~_ \- ninguno de los tres podía creerlo, la bebita casi dormida dijo Buenas Noches en el idioma natal de su _mami_.

Luego de la exaltación y la sorpresa, Iosif finalmente acunó a la niña en sus brazos, lo cual fue indicativo a sus padres para que salieran corriendo escaleras arriba y refugiarse detrás de la puerta de su habitación matrimonial, ya que desde ahí, la habitación de Aimi se veía.

- _You're mine, and we belong together. Yes, we belong together, for eternity... Oh, you're mine, and we belong together. Yes, we belong together, for eternity. Eternity...-_ terminó de cantar esa segunda elección tras acomodarla en la cuna, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y decirle -: Descansa kobuta...

-Viktor, quiero otro bebé- dijo mirando a su esposo, el brillo en sus ojos era hermoso, a diferencia de la cara de sorpresa que puso el ruso.

-M-mi amor, deja que al menos Aimi crezca, y lo co-consideramos... ¿Qué?- dijo alzando sus manos ante la mirada dramática del nipón.

-En definitiva, ya estás viejo.

-¡Yuuri~!- soltó en una exclamación susurrada.

Los dos brincaron al sentir que tocaban la puerta, al abrir, era el mayor.

-Ya la dormí. Voy a mi cuarto- se volteó pero su mami lo sostuvo de su coleta gris -. ¿Qué sucede mami?

-Gracias por cuidar de tu hermana, hijo- ambos padres lo abrazaron, haciendo que su retoño sonriera.

- _Yo los amo, gracias por cuidarme ustedes-_ pensó para sí.

No hay nada mejor que una familia que te entiende...

 **Deoz, me voy a hacer llorar yo misma xD las canciones en éste caso; la primera es de un disco de canciones de cuna que era de mi hermano menor, me inspiró para crear éste capi (ya el mocoso tiene 11 años xD). La segunda es _You're mine_ , la versión que canta Selena me gusta más.**

 **Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	6. LEER POR FAVOR

VENGO AQUI A PONER OTRO AVISO

DISCULPENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR. DEBEN DE VER LAS NOTICIAS; EL HURACAN MARIA ARRAZO CON MI PAIS Y NO HAY SEÑALES MOVILES BUENAS, ADEMAS...PERDI MI CASA.

NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE SENTARME A HACER NADA, PERO TAN PRONTO PUEDA REGRESARE. CUIDENSE LOS ADORO


	7. ELIMINACIÓN DE HISTORIA (MOTIVOS)

**De verdad que me siento bien lastimada.**

 **Lamento decirles que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de FanFiction. Siempre leo de escritores** **que se sienten muy mal al querer compartir sus historias en éste foro, y siempre hay alguien que desea formar una mierda y criticar de manera grosera y nada madura.**

 **Por lo tanto, dejo en sobreaviso que éste y los otros dos fics que tengo aquí, desaparecerán de ésta plataforma. No pondré más ninguna obra aquí. Sólo tendé la cuenta para leer fics que no estén en WATTPAD.**

 **Disculpen los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar. De verdad lo siento...**

 **Davai~...**


End file.
